The present invention relates to a composition for forming a silver ion diffusion-suppressing layer, a film for the silver ion diffusion-suppressing layer, a circuit board, an electronic device, a conductive film laminate, and a touch panel.
A circuit board having metal interconnects disposed on a surface of an insulating substrate has conventionally been used in a wide variety of electronic members and semiconductor devices. Silver and copper which have high electrical conductivity are often used as metals constituting metal interconnects but these metals have a problem in that ion migration is more likely to occur and this problem is particularly conspicuous in silver.
A method which involves introducing a metal ion adsorbing compound into a polymer layer is proposed as a method of preventing ion migration of such metals (JP 2008-192850 A).